1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integral, one piece punch assembly having a plurality of punch segments of varying sizes formed thereon for the added versatility of providing a plurality of punches in a single tool minimizing or eliminating the need to readjust or reposition the tool for operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Punch structures of a variety of structural configuration are well known in the art. However, in a typical application, it is prevalent for the user thereof to have a plurality of different sized punches, all being separate instruments, wherein the appropriate sized punch is utilized to perform the required function. More specifically, the punch having the desired size is chosen from a variety of punches as applied to, for example, a bearing assembly for the removal of race structure therefrom by striking one end of the punch with a mallet, hammer or like striking instrument, and thereby separating the components of the bearing assembly.
It is obviously recognized as being inconvenient to maintain a plurality of individual punch instruments which may vary in number up to at least ten separate punches. The punches not only have to be maintained separately but are usually accompanied by some type of carrying case such that the user of the punch assembly can readily refer to the punch of desired size, selected from the plurality of punches available and use it as intended.
In order to avoid the inconvenience of the type set forth above, attempts have been made in the prior art to incorporate a plurality of punches in a s ingle type instrument. This concept is disclosed in the embodied structure of Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,666. The structure of Anderson discloses an elongated handle having at one end a plurality of punches each mounted on a rotatable base or turntable type member and extending radially outward therefrom in spaced relation to one another. The Anderson structure is primarily used as a punch device for the cutting or punching of leather or like material goods, rather than for the forced assembly or disassembly of a bearing member. Each of the punches obviously differ from one another in size and/or configuration. Operation of this assembly is such as to select the punch of desired size and/or configuration, dispose it in an operative position which is defined by alignment of the punch to be used co-axially with the handle. The aligned and selected punch is "locked" into place and positioned on the instrument, member or material to be punched. A striking instrument, mallet, hammer, etc. is then used to place a striking force on the outer free distal end of the handle so as to operatively actuate the punch in the intended manner. Other distinguishing features of the Anderson structure is that the configuration or taper on the individual punch elements will cause it to "bottom out" and cannot be used effectively to assemble or disassemble bearing structures since the tapered configuration would wedge in the holes of the bearing race. In addition, as set forth above, the punch is clearly not to be intended for use with heavy duty equipment.
While the aforementioned structure is, of course, operable for its intended use, it is questionable from the standpoint of cost, expense, maintenance and general complexity. Therefore, even in light of the existence of this prior art structure, there is a need in the area for a one piece, preferably integrally formed, punch assembly comprising a plurality of punch segments, each of which have an intentionally different size. Such a handheld punch assembly could be used, for example, to remove or separate the various components of a circular or annular shaped bearing, for example, to remove an inner bearing race from the remainder of the bearing assembly by effectively "punching" such bearing race outwardly.